


Taking What You Want

by ImLikeALightswitch



Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Imperial soldiers fuck Aed under the impression that he's too drunk to consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Super rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: The biggest Dunmer slut in Skyrim gets his way with a bunch of hot men in uniform in a way nobody expected.
Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057472
Comments: 69
Kudos: 12





	Taking What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 4am where i live right now, I banged this out in 3 hours instead of sleeping even though I have to get up in a couple of hours anyway, because I have no self-control and Aed wants what he wants when he wants it, I guess.
> 
> Totally not grammar checked, first draft is the only draft, I sure hope this is as good as I felt it was while writing it but what do I know, it's like 5 degrees outside, my fingers are frozen, and I am half asleep.
> 
> Enjoy and please heed the tags, and as always, constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.

It was an average night in one of the taverns and inns of Skyrim. A drunken dark elf sauntered around the tavern floor, flirting with every patron that seemed even remotely attractive or interested. It was a busy night, so there were many potential targets, most of which shooed the dark elf away.

However, taking up a corner of the tavern this night was a group of imperial soldiers, out on a routine night of drinking and relaxing in Ivarsted, the closet settlement to their camp. They paid little mind to the progressively more intoxicated Dunmer until it became obvious what a state he was in. The men began to murmur among themselves, eyeing the dark skinned and tipsy beauty from across the room.

Finally, the target of their attention drew close, and one of the men gently took his arm, sitting him a seat at one of their tables. To their delight, the drunken elf did so very willingly, a sloppy yet sultry grin on his face.

"Heyy there boys, not 'very day you see a group 'a handsome soldiers like'ya around here, besides them uh… Stormcloaks or- sumthin- Aye are you gonna drink that?"

The elf pointed to a bottle of ale that had been sat the table, which was pushed to him by one of the soliders with a grin. The group of them eyed the vulnerable elf rather openly.

"No, no, you go on and have another drink, friend. Tell us, what's a gorgeous elf like yourself doing in a place like this?"

The Dunmer snorted like that was a silly question, tipping back the bottle and swilling down an impressive amount of the ale before he answered, setting the bottle back down on the table with a clink and a gasp.

"Gettin' wasted, mostly, I'm sure a- _hic_ \- smart guy like you can tell," The Dunmer gave the man speaking to him a wicked grin that was tarnished by his inebriated state, "an' I'm tryina' get lucky tonight."

"Lucky, huh?"

The five imperial men had stopped all conversation, besides the occasional murmur back and forth, their attention glued to the handsome, succulent looking mer that had so easily placed himself within their reach. The Imperial speaking to the Dunmer reached out and took one of his hands.

"Well, my dear lad, not to be the bearer of bad news, but you're _awfully_ drunk. In no condition to get lucky tonight, I'm afraid. Do you have a room to retire to for the night?"

"Well… No, sadly. Spent my last coins on drink, 'm afraid."

The Dunmer pouted, and the Imperial man faked sympathy.

"Poor man. Well, I don't feel right letting you sleep out in the cold or anything like that. Tell you what, how about I let you use my room? I'm just worried with how intoxicated you are, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

The dark elf smiled a bit, seeming disappointed but willing to accept being done drinking for the night.

"Aw, you'd really do that for me? You're jus' the sweetest guy- though you might gotta help me up the stairs."

He laughed a bit as he pulled himself out of the chair and wobbled, his new Imperial friend quick to help him with an arm around him, holding him a bit too close.

"Oh of course, no problem at all my fine lad. Come on now, over here.."

The man cast a devious and pleased glance over his shoulder at his comrades, who grinned, laughed, bumped shoulders, and toasted their mugs to their victory, waiting until the two were at the top of the stairs to start getting up and following.

It didn't take very long to get to the Imperial man's room. On the way, the man made pleasant chatter about how his Dunmer friend was in good hands. He acted pleasant and charming, satisfied with the elf's slurred words, his sway, and how heavily he leaned on the Imperial to stand. He was wasted, and defenseless.

The Dunmer was gently encouraged into the room as the door was held open for him. He stumbled in and the man followed behind him, quickly shutting the door.

The dark elf was shoved roughly against the wall, pale Imperial hands feeling up his clothed body and dry lips pushing against his own. The Dunmer let out a muffled gasp, trying to resist and push the Imperial away but he was too wasted and uncoordinated. His attempts to reject the increasingly demanding touches were ignored.

As the Imperial grabbed the elf's crotch, fondling his half-hard prick, the door opened again, the other four Imperials shuffling in and quickly shutting the door. The Dunmer was pulled away from the wall and shoved further into the room, into the open arms of two of the other Imperials, who fondled and groped him, kissing on his neck and sharp ears while the others started getting undressed.

"Wh- Hey, st- What are you doing-"

The Dunmer sounded delightfully distressed and scared as his clothes started to get removed, shirt buttons being undone by one Imperial while his belt was unbuckled by another. He was sandwiched between them, the two men pressing their hardening cocks against their dark skinned prey.

When he was fully undressed, the elf was pushed onto his knees between the two men, who stepped back. A loose circle was formed around him, the men still clothed starting to undress while the naked Imperials stroked their cocks in their hands. One of them kneeled down to stroke the Dunmer's hard prick and fondle his balls, laughing a bit.

"He's hard, what a filthy slut."

"Mmm, you like this you gray-skin whore?"

One of the men took the dark elf's hair in one hand and laid his cock over his face, rubbing it on his cheek and over his eyes.

"You want this Imperial cock in your filthy elven holes?"

The dark elf only let out a pathetic whimper in response, which amused the Imperials. The man holding his hair used his thumb to part the elf's lips, and forced his cock into his unwilling mouth, giving a few shallow thrusts in and out.

"Yeah, come on!"

"That's it you beautiful knife-eared slut, open that throat, take it."

Aed could barely contain his excitement and keep up the act of an innocent, helpless, drunken elf. Imperial men were stupid, horny, and easy to fool, like the rambunctious dogs they were. Little did they know their perfect, intoxicated "Dunmer" toy was hardly drunk at all, and had the forceful soldiers exactly where he wanted them.

He knew these types of men well, good men were rare in the ranks of the Imperials and it was very easy to find these bored groups of Imperial swine who had no issue in raping a vulnerable, wasted little morsel like himself. As much as he judged them, he came to depend on their reliably abhorrent behavior to play out these rape fantasies of his.

His hollowed his cheeks and took the thick Imperial cock like a professional, but let himself choke, tear up, and gag to play the role of an innocent victim. His head was jerked to the side and a new cock was shoved past his lips, fucking his mouth with little mercy. The men laughed at him when he whined and let a couple tears slip down his cheeks. Their laughter made his cock twitch.

His mouth was used thoroughly, passed around to service each of their pricks one at a time, while the men who weren't using his mouth at any given moment jerked off against his face. Aed felt humiliated, he felt used, the men laughed and cooed and told him what a good slut he was, and asked him if he enjoyed having big Imperial dick using his throat, and it took everything in him not to agree, and beg. Yes, he was a good slut, he loved their cocks, he wanted them to fuck him.

One of the men reached down to play with his prick again, rock-hard, bobbing in the air between his legs as his face was fucked, and dribbling pre-cum. The man stroked him, and Aed couldn't help but thrust into his hand, moaning around the cock shoved down his throat.

"Ha! Pathetic whore, look at him, you love this, don't you? He does, look at his big wet cock."

The man gave Aed's dick a light slap, startling him into choking a bit and squirming with a loud moan.

"You think he wants it in his ass?"

"I think he does."

His mouth was roughly yanked off of the cock currently using it by his hair, the sting sending a shudder through his body. His face was slapped hard, making him whine.

"You hear that you filthy elf? We're gonna fill that pretty ass of yours."

His hair was released and instead his ear was pinched and used to drag him off of his knees and across the room. Aed gasped and whimpered, quickly getting up and following to alleviate the uncomfortable but pleasurable pain in his sensitive ear. He was bent over a table, and his ass was given a couple harsh slaps, to which Aed flinched and moaned.

The man walked away and another Imperial took his place, slapping his ashen cheeks a couple more times, until they were starting to turn a slight purple. He felt up his ass, gripping and groping each half appreciatively.

"Damn, he's got a fucking great ass for an elf. Look at this shit."

"Get the hell out of the way and let us fuck it, then."

As the men bickered, someone produced oil, which was passed to a man who took a place behind Aed. It was hard to keep track of who was who and where they were, but Aed didn't care.

Curious and appraising hands roamed across his back, waist, and shoulders, grabbing and rubbing and feeling. Aed arched his back into the touching, closing his eyes and moaning his appreciation of the attention of the rough, greedy Imperial hands. One man took to stroking and kissing his ears, which Aed found surprisingly gentle and pleasurable. He tried to rub his cock against the edge of the table, but it didn't feel very good.

This was reacted to with a belt, the hard leather snapping against the muscles of his back. Aed shouted in surprise, laying his head against the wood of the table and raising his ass in the air.

" _Please-_ "

"What was that??"

"Fuck, is the whore begging for it?"

Another crack filled the room as the belt was brought down on him again, leaving a second purple and red mark on his gray-blue flesh. His head was lifted by his hair and he was slapped again. Aed whined almost pitifully, desperately.

"No touching yourself and no grinding your miserable prick on the table or anything else. You'll come from our cocks in your ass or you won't cum at all."

Before he could give any sort of response, finally, after the small interruption, an oiled finger was pushed into his ass, making him groan and push back against it.

" _Ohh_ fuck yes, please, give it to me-"

"Goddamn."

"Gotta loosen you up, slut."

" _Fuck, please, just-_ just fuck me, it can hurt, I like it, let it burn-"

"Fuck boys, this might be the best one yet."

"Why can't they all be like this fucking whore?"

Another oiled finger was worked into his hole and Aed whined, trying to fuck himself on the fingers inside of him until the belt was brought down on him again, and he cried out and went still.

"Stop fucking moving!"

"There we go-"

The man scissored Aed's ass open for a moment before pulling out his fingers. His head was grabbed once more and a cock was thrust into his mouth, muffling any sounds he made as he was finally given what he wanted. One of the Imperial's oiled cocks eased into his asshole, and he arched his back, spreading his legs and wishing his mouth was free so he could beg them to be rougher.

He didn't need to beg however, after easing in, his ass was used harshly, and it burned. Aed gripped the edge of the table tight as he was worked over, one Imperial prick in his ass and another in his mouth. He let himself get lost in the motion, being thrust back onto the cock in his ass and then forward onto the cock in his mouth in what was, in his opinion, the most satisfying feeling Nirn had to offer.

The burn melted into something extremely pleasurable, and the cock in his mouth was switched out for another with a swat to the cheek. He drooled freely as his mouth was used again, and one of his hands was lifted from the table. He didn't bother to look or resist in the slightest, complying easily as his fingers were wrapped around one of their cocks. He stroked it lovingly, trying to give it the best attention he could with how distracted he was.

Aed desperately wanted to touch himself, to get relief in some way. One of the Imperials pulled out of his mouth and jerked off furiously against his face.

His eyes, forehead, and cheek were given a generous coating of Imperial cum, and the man's gasps and moans as he finished on Aed's face only made him more desperate for his own release.

"That's just beautiful, look at that."

"He needs some more, give him another on his face."

"Or on his back."

"I wanna shoot it on his ass."

Aed gasped and panted as the men continued to use him, fulfilling all of their desires. He lifted his ass and moaned wantonly as fresh ropes of cum were shot across his ass cheeks, and only moments later another load was aimed at his back, painting his dark skin with droplets of pearly white.

He was painfully hard and needy at this point, rubbing his poor, neglected prick against the edge of the table regardless of the lashes of the belt it earned him. Infact, those only served to spur him on. It was uncomfortable and offered no release, but it was something.

Aed was practically trembling with need by the time the Imperial men had all cum and were done with him. They moved away, and were milling around the room and talking to each other about the experience. Aed shakily stood and quickly reached down to touch himself, gasping and panting. However, before he could touch his purple, leaking cock, his hand was grabbed, making him growl in frustration.

"I want to suck him."

"Gross, why?"

"Fuck off, he's gorgeous."

"Bah leave the young lad be, if he wants to blow the elf, let him."

The Imperial that had taken his hand quickly dropped to his knees in front of Aed, grabbing his hips. He looked up at him, and Aed carded his fingers roughly through his hair, desperate for him to suck him off already.

"You can be rough, elf, fuck my face if you wanna."

That was all the invitation Aed needed, he gripped the generous Imperial's hair and thrust into his mouth, moaning and huffing as his chased his release at last. It only took a few quick moments before Aed gave a final thrust into the cute man's willing throat, shooting his cum into him, which was swallowed down with only a small struggle. 

Aed sighed in relief, taking a second to catch his breath and come down from his high, absent-mindedly petting the Imperial's hair.

He pat the man on the head and limped to where his clothes had been discarded, using his shirt to wipe the cum and drool off of his face, pulling them on, disregarding the mess he made of them with the cum all over his body. He walked stiffly to the door, waving behind himself at the Imperials who watched him, seeming a bit bewildered now as he simply left. His voice was hoarse, but satisfied.

"It's been wonderful boys, fight the good fight out there, or, whatever."

Once he shut the door and left, one of the Imperials looked at the others.

"... He didn't seem very wasted to me."


End file.
